


In Front of the Chrismas Tree

by CaptainTardis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Shopping, Christmas fic, Confessions, First Kiss, I refuse it, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Confessions, Rated T for language, becuase i refuse to let mikoto and totsuka to die, fushimi is bad at feelings, kholidayexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: It’s snowing. Little flakes falling peacefully all around, and the streets are all lit up with bright reds and greens and silvers and golds with some other colors thrown in here in there. Shops are playing Christmas music. People are walking around doing their last-minute shopping and there is chatter about a parade going on later on at night and a firework show. Talk about the big Christmas tree in park and how beautiful and romantic it is to go see. It all looks like the perfect Christmas scene from a movie.And Fushimi HATES it.---Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	In Front of the Chrismas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayfushimi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thegayfushimi).



> For thegayfushimi on Tumblr for KHolidayExchange2019! 
> 
> Prompts  
> Shopping for Christmas ✔️(sorta)  
> Fear of rejection....on New Year's ✔️(not on new years but definite fear there on both sides)  
> Confessing in public ✔️✔️✔️
> 
> I read the public confessions and the image of them in front of a giant Christmas tree covered in lights and ornaments and them surrounded by couples and families came to mind! So this came from that image in my head.
> 
> SO I hope you like it!
> 
> Also I'm sorry it's a bit late! 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

It’s snowing. Little flakes falling peacefully all around, and the streets are all lit up with bright reds and greens and silvers and golds with some other colors thrown in here in there. Shops are playing Christmas music. People are walking around doing their last-minute shopping and there is chatter about a parade going on later on at night and a firework show. Talk about the big Christmas tree in park and how beautiful and romantic it is to go see on Christmas Eve. It all looks like the perfect Christmas scene from a movie.   
  
And Fushimi **HATES** it.   
  
He groans to himself softly as he skirts around a group of people carrying a bunch of gifts bags and clicks his tongue when kids run around him throwing snowballs, giggling and yelling too loud for his tastes. He hates this time of year more than his own birthday and he wonders why he let himself be talked into doing patrol when he could have had the night off and been wrapped up in his sweater and blanket in his dorm doing coding on his laptop. 

He sighs softly as he remembers how Kamo had begged him and begged him to take his patrol night as no one else was free and his Ex was actually going to let him see his little girl for the holiday. Fushimi had stared at him and sighed after the fifth time of his subordinate coming to him before clicking his tongue and agreeing to cover for Kamo if the other covered two of his shifts later on, one for New Year’s Eve and one for New Year’s Day because like hell was he going to let Kamo off with just covering one day for him.   
  
“Hey! Watch where you are going, Asshole!”   
  
Fushimi is drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a voice he is surprised to hear yelling. _Why is he not with those idiots at Homra?_ He thinks to himself as his blue eyes search for the familiar red hair sticking out from under a black beanie. His eyes find him easily enough across the street yelling at some person that is just walking away from the scene leaving some kid on the ground and Yata behind yelling curses at him as he helps the kid up. Fushimi watches as Yata dusts snow off of the kid’s clothes like he remembered the other doing to his younger sibling all that long ago when they were in middle school together. 

The blue clansman quickly looks around before he crosses the street to be able to hear and see better as Yata makes sure the kid is alright. The kid’s mother comes out of the store they were in front of and is quickly all over her child thanking Yata for watching out for them. The blue clansmen chuckles to himself as he hears Yata stuttering out his words as he speaks to the woman about not needing thanks or anything and wishing them both a good holiday.   
  
Once Yata is alone Fushimi was about to step up and taunt the other like he usually does but stops short as he sees the other look at the store in front of him. “Damn monkey.” Yata sighs and pulls up a map on his watch quickly re-orientating himself before he sets off towards the dot that is on the map.   
  
Fushimi hangs back slightly in confusion. _Why was Misaki talking about me?_ He thinks to himself and checks his PDA quickly. He could head back to headquarters now. His shift is almost over, and he could finish up all the reports on his desk for some overtime pay but he clicks his tongue at the thought. _I can follow Misaki…_ He thinks and he quickly puts his PDA back in his inside jacket pocket before he starts following after the red head.   
  
Yata is always easy for him to find even despite the other’s short stature. He hangs back a bit to not be seen by the other as Yata stops every so often to look at something in a store front window and Fushimi wants to tease him about being so easily distracted but he stops himself every time as the vanguard quickly moves on following the map on his watch. Fushimi knows the area they are in and wonders just what Yata is looking for as they pass by shop after shop after shop without the other stopping and going in one. And his eyesight is not good enough for him to see the holo-screen of the watch to get an idea of just where Yata is going.  
  
_Where are you going Misaki and why were you muttering about me?_  
  
He gets his answer not long after that thought as Yata stops in front of a shop and double checks his watch before he steps inside. Fushimi’s eyes go to the sign above the shop door and frowns looking at the name. “What are you doing here?” He asks aloud recognizing the store. 

Yata is out of the store after ten or so minutes a box in hand wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a white ribbon tied around it. Fushimi is jerked out of his thoughts of why Yata would be at a shop like this as Yata’s hazel eyes look straight at him and lick with his own blue. Before he can get his usual smirk on his face or mouth open to taunt the other into a fight the red head is speaking.   
  
“About time you stopped lurking like some creep. Come on Monkey we have somewhere to be.” Yata says looking at him with a pleased look in his hazel eyes as the blue clansmen realizes the red head had known he was being followed the entire time.   
  
Fushimi frowns as the other spins on his heel quickly and starts off in the snow in a new direction. _What the fuck?_ Is all he thinks before his feet are quickly following the other and falling into step with the red clansman. “And where is this somewhere?” He asks looking down at the other only slightly surprised that neither of them is trying to fight the other. Though he supposed their fights had died down quite a bit over the past year as the whole mess with the Colorless King was settled and well behind them all. 

After the Colorless King was slain by Munakata, Totsuka woke from his medicated coma, and was all healed up things seemed to settle down between the clans. Totsuka was back to being his usual self and doing his random hobbies in bar Homra as he had always done. Mikoto and Totsuka finally let their relationship be known to the rest of the red clan and Totsuka fully moved into the apartment above the bar with Mikoto and Anna. Mikoto’s sword didn’t heal but it no longer crumbled, and no one feared a Damocles Down from the Red King as much anymore as Mikoto spent a lot of time with Munakata in Tsubaki-mon on getting his Weissman level under control. The fights between Scepter 4 and the Red clan were now few and far between after the School island incident. It had gotten to the point of the Reds actually calling Scepter 4 in to take what strains they had caught in their territory in for processing.   
  
And if the two clans did have a run in and a fight did break out it was more of a let off steam sort of fight than an actual full out one like before. Those fights usually ended with them all in bar Homra drinking and talking afterwards and just hanging out like they didn’t just beat the shit out of each other not even thirty minutes ago. Fushimi and Yata still argued and squabbled but they mostly where able to hang out like the rest of their clan and play a few rounds of darts with only words being thrown at each other. Their friendship had started to mend, and Fushimi was quickly reminded of his deeper feelings for the red head.   
  
“The park.” Yata’s voice pulls him back to the now. The red head says the words not even giving Fushimi a glance as he steered them around a group of kids playing in the snow.   
  
Fushimi frowns at the reply and bites back a groan not wanting to be around that many people that would undoubtedly be there on this night. “Why?” Okay maybe he didn’t bite back the groan well enough because that came out slightly whiny. He clears his throat and pointedly won’t look at Yata as the red head grins at him and laughs. “Come on Monkey I promise it won’t be that bad.”  
  
The Blue clansmen clicks his tongue and looks ahead towards the park they are going to. “Why do you even want to come here? And why aren’t you with your _family_? Isn't Christmas about being with people you _like_?" 

"Because I wanted to spend it with _you_ , you stupid monkey. So I _am_ spending it with a person I like." Yata said rolling his eyes and reached out tugging at Fushimi's sleeve to pull him towards the large Christmas tree once they were in the park. 

Fushimi followed willingly as he frowned. _Person I like?_ He repeated in his head and looked around them seeing a lot of young couples or parents with young kids. _"The park is so romantic!"_ He remembers the voce of some girl that was talking to another when he was doing patrol earlier that evening. _Romantic? Oh… right Christmas Eve is mostly spent with couples or families… He wouldn't…. Not about me…_

Yata stopped them at the Christmas tree and was looking up at it in awe at how large it was and just how many colorful lights and decorations are on the large tree. Fushimi only quickly looks at the tree not caring for it much. Instead he looks at Yata and how the red head looks up at the thing with awe and amazement. With how the lights reflect back in Yata’s eyes Fushimi’s breath feels like it was stolen from his lungs when they turn to him and Yata is grinning. 

"I'm glad that you were out. My other plan was to go to that headquarters of yours and drag you out." Yata admitted and looked back to the tree really quick and then to the gift in his hands. "I wanted to come here with you one way or another."

Fushimi looked at the tree too looking it over again and shrugged softly before looking at Yata again. "I was supposed to be off. But I switched with Kamo so he can see his daughter. So it worked out in your favor for once." He said shrugging. "What is that?" he asked looking at the gift too and wondering if maybe it was for him.

"It's for you, dumbass. I thought you were the smart one?" Yata said to him with a laugh and looked around them at each of the couples. He hears the tongue click from Fushimi and it makes him smile before he's looking back at him. "Here… I hope you like them." 

Fushimi looks at the box in Yata's hands and hesitates for moment before he takes it and starts to open the gift. Inside the box he finds three new knives like his regular ones except that were colored. One red, one blue, and one purple. He took them out slowly finding the weight was well balanced he hummed a slight smile pulling at his lips as he twirled the blue one over his knuckles.

“Look at the hilts Saru.”

Fushimi glanced at Yata stopping the knife in his palm before he looked at its hilt. He frowns softly reading his own name on the blue surface before looks at the red and sees Misaki’s name on it. He glances back at Yata quickly before looking at the purple knife. On its hilt was etched a small heart and Fushimi looked back at Yata quickly trying to process just what it meant. 

"I love you Saruhiko." 

Guess he didn't have to process what it could mean because Yata was telling him. Yata who was blushing in front of him and his hands where wringing together in nervousness and eyes darting around to the people near them. People who for all Fushimi knew were looking at them but all he could see was Yata and nothing else around them didn’t matter. 

“I’ve loved you since middle school. And even when you… even when you left Hom… when you left _me_ in that alley I still loved you. Any happy… and I mean _truly_ happy memories I have are with you in them. Hell even when we fight, and we are at each other’s throats trying to kill each other I’m still so happy and I’m still so in love with you.”

Fushimi stays quiet while Yata speaks and just watches Yata closely, but he doesn’t hear any lies in the shorter male’s voice, he doesn’t see any deceptive movements all he sees is nervousness and fear. Nervousness that makes the other shift on his feet and fidget with his hands. Fear of being rejected that has his hazel eyes darting around as if he’s trying to find an escape route if this all goes to hell. Fear that has him barely able to look at Fushimi. 

But when Fushimi really thinks about it, and he does right then, Yata has always been a bad liar. The only time that the red head has ever lied to him was when he was spitting out words of ‘I hate you’ and ‘I will kill you’. Yata may have been yelling those words at him but his eyes were always saying something else and now Fushimi got what those hazel eyes were trying to tell him all this time. ‘I love you’ and ‘please come back to me’.

“Saru say something!” 

Fushimi blinks at Yata’s voice realizing that he had stayed quiet far too long. “I- …” _Damn it when did his brain decide to stop properly working for him? Probably about the time Yata said he loved him. Yeah that’s what did it._ “Misaki… I feel… the same about Misaki.” He finally gets the words out. But they are not the exact words he wants to say. They’re not the words he’s kept locked away since meeting the fiery red head back in middle school. He frowns at his words and raises his hand to stop Yata from speaking again. He would get the words out properly he would do this the right way. He swallows whatever emotion that tries to stop him from speaking again before he continues. “I-… I love you Misaki.” He said slowly looking into Yata’s eyes. “It’s the same for me. Since you came to my house when I was sick and took care of me I’ve loved you… and I don’t…” He stops and his brows crease. “I don’t deserve your love for all the things I’ve put you through… But I am too selfish to keep you out of my life… and I am far to selfish to even think about telling you this can’t work between us. Even if we spend the rest of our lives fighting and tearing each other apart I’m still going to want you in my life and by my side. There has been no one but Misaki and there will be no one else… So I love Misaki too.” 

If Fushimi had anything else to say he doesn’t get to say it not with how lips are now pressed against his and a fist is clutching at his coat collar and what was used to pull him down. Not that he was complaining mind you because in the second after he realizes that it was Misaki that was kissing him and that this was actually happening to his his arms wrap around the shorter male and he presses into the kiss. 

They are clumsy at first it becoming apparent that to both of them this was their first kiss. But it takes them no time at all to get the feel for it and Yata’s fist finally moves away from his coat collar to rest on the side of his neck gently and Fushimi knows the other can feel how fast his heart is beating. It feels like forever and just a second that they finally pull away from each other not fully though because Yata keeps his hand on his neck so that Fushimi can’t pull away from him and Fushimi keeps his arms around the other for the same reason. Yata keeps his eyes closes so Fushimi gets the pleasure of looking at the other face seeing how his lips are red from them kissing, how he has just the slightest of smiles on, and how his cheeks are tinted slightly, and Fushimi is sure that it isn’t just from the cold. 

“Hey Saruhiko?” Yata’s eyes are open again and Fushimi hums in answer. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Misaki.” 

Fushimi thinks that if he can spend every Christmas in front of a Christmas tree with Yata with him like this… Well he just might start to like the holiday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas you guys!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis  
> We can talk K together!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
